Density : Amourship
by Coil Amourshipper
Summary: When it comes to relationship, Ash Ketchum and his friend Serena Yvonne are always dumbfounded. They are not reachable to a message that their body is trying to give them. Both are new in town and both are good friends. Can they even understand the meaning of relationship? AASL , Ash and Serena , Amourshipping , Childhoodshipping , Ash x Serena
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : Alright, so this will be the first chapter of my book. :L I know, you guys must know this. XD So, as per. the title, You might already guess what the chapter would be. If you were reading this, -.- this was to waste your time._

 _Prologue : Pack O'things_

 _ **Ash's P.O.V**_

"Ash! Are you ready with the packing?" My Mom said in my ears, which forced to wake up and moan. Why are we going from this place? And where we going? I looked and took Pikachu, standing up from the bed.

"I will just start packing the thing now. Where are we going?" I asked Mom who had hands on her hips and passing me a ear to ear smile which made me confused. I moaned and started taking clothes out from the cupboard.

"You are already late Ash Ketchum! Now come and have lunch." She said to me, going downstairs. Wait lunch. Seriously? I didn't even got the answer of my question. I took my luggage and started stuffing my clothes in it. I have to eat lunch now. I left the packing and heading downstairs, with Pikachu.

"Alright buddy, wake up." I said to Pikachu who woke up and got in my shoulders. I entered the kitchen and sat on dining tables. Mom put two plates of Bacon. I took one plate and started eating Bacon, while Mom gave Pikachu his food. I sighed and quickly ate, keeping the plate on Kitchen Sink. I started walking to my room and I felt something on my shoulder. It was not a thing I should be worried about. I knew it was Pikachu. He hopped on bed while I started stuffing my clothes and other thing inside. I took wall clock and looked at time. It was 5:30 P.M. already. Guess, Mom meant Snacks instead of Lunch. I also stuffed it inside.

"Pika-pi." Pikachu said handing me the bottle of ketchup. I smiled and also kept my backpack which had things like stationary. I started checking my cupboards to check whether something is left or not. The only thing was left was my childhood album. I kept it inside the backpack.

"Mom! I am ready with packing! We can head to airport now!" I shouted to her, wearing the backpack and bringing the luggage down. Mom called our family Pokémon Mr. Mime who we called 'Mimey' Into his Pokéball which she attached to her skirt. Mom made me hold the lighter luggage and we exited the house. Professor Oak was going to stay here. Our family Pokémon Professor.

"We should go to the laboratory first." Mom said and started walking to his laboratory. I wanted to visit them too. I started following the Mom, who already entered the laboratory. I let Pikachu enter the laboratory first. I struggled to carry the luggage but I was succeeded. I kept the luggage near the door and closing the door. I sat on Couch and starting watching Mom and Professor Oak talking. I took Pikachu in my lap and started hearing their conversation.

 _ **Serena's P.O.V**_

"Serena? Are you done with your packing?" Mama said from downstairs little louder than usual to make me able to hear her. I checked my list, everything was checked. I nodded to myself, and took sleeping Fennekin.

"Yah! I am ready with my packing!" I said little louder. I was happy to go to Vaniville Town again. It was so pleasant there and it was 30 minutes time to reach there. But for our ease, we booked tickets for Vaniville. I called Fennekin back to her Pokéball and attached it on my skirt. I took the luggage and wore the backpack, heading downstairs. I looked at Mama was doing same with our family Pokémon Fletchinder and Rhyhorn. I looked at Mama's wrist watch and it was 7:30 P.M. now. It will take us about ten minutes to reach the station. We exited the door and glanced at our house, which was now in rent. I mentally checked for the things I packed and I packed everything. We waved our house which didn't replied and we headed to the station.

 _ **Ash's P.O.V**_

"Bye Professor Oak." We said to Professor Oak who was waving us. We waved him back and started heading to the Pallet Airport. I looked at my house again. I will miss Kanto and Pallet Town. I sighed and kept walking carrying luggage with me while Pikachu on my shoulder.

"Cheer up Ash! We are going to miss Kanto and Pallet Town, which is truth. But for now, become happy. Gary is in Vaniville Town too." Mom said to me. I finally got the answer of questions. 'Gary' made me happy. One of my old friend would be there! I started running at speed and carrying luggage. This made Mom chase me and we finally entered the airport. I started looking for the counter but felt a hand holding me.

"Ash! I don't want to take risk of you getting lost in airport. Better you walk next to me and if you are looking for the counter it's there." Mom scolded me. I sighed and started walking next to her. We placed out luggage on the left luggage counter. Mom started telling the information about us and showing ticket to the lady at counter. She typed something on her computer and our luggages started moving.

"Ash, time to go." Mom said biting her lower lip and trying to form a smile. I knew she was also sad to leave Pallet Town, but I will convince Mom to come here in holidays. I sighed and started walking next to her. We entered the plane and took our respective seat which were booked for us. The plane soon started flying.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said hoping to Mom's lap who started petting him. He was sad with us to leave Pallet Town but we can't change this fact. We were in the sky now which made us unable to see Pallet Town. I decided to drift to sleep and everything gone black.

 _ **Serena's P.O.V**_

"Mama! Mama! Where is our new house?" I asked her excitedly. She just smiled and started walking into a neighbourhood. She told me that we bought a new house. I moaned and followed her. She stopped in front of a pretty-looking house.

"Ta-da! Our new house! There you go Serena." She said handing me the keys of house. I started jumping in joy and opened the door. It was dark inside. All the excitement turned into darkness and I hugged Mama. She laughed at turned on the light. I will get habit of this. Soon.

"Serena, you must sleep now. You have High-School after tomorrow." She said to me. I nodded and headed to my room with my luggage and backpack. I will put the things in cupboard tomorrow but for now I changed my clothes and called Fennekin out.

"Ta-da! This our new house!" I said to Fennekin who was doing the same. Jumping in joy. I smiled at her and jumped onto bed. I couldn't believe it! This bed is so fluffy! I placed Fennekin next to me.

"Good night Fennekin." I wished Fennekin and slept hugging her. I could feel that she was hugging me. This made me drift to sleep and everything gone black.

 _End of Prologue : Pack O'Things_

 _A/N : End to my first chapter :L you know it again. KABOOM, if you liked it please hit that star button. This would be a great help for me. So, Plot Twist : Coil Dude came and kicked Professor Oak from Ash's house. "It's mine house! I made this story!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : Alright, so this is to again waste your time. XD As I said, this book is weekly so, :3 I will update this book every Friday. If I can't update it for some reason, I will publish two chapters on next Thursday. And If I not publish the next chapter on next Friday. This might take my whole life to explain. So continue. ^0^_

 _Chapter 1 : Friendhood_

 _ **Ash's P.O.V**_

"Ash! We have arrived to Kalos and now wake up." Mom whispered in my ears. I yawned and looked outside the window, scratching my head. I looked at my lap and there was nothing, instead I found Pikachu on Mom's shoulder. I sighed and stood up. I am going to miss Pallet town from now.

"Let's go." I said walking out of plane with Mom walking next to me. We made our way to airport and headed to counter. I started staring at Left Luggage counter to see if our luggage is coming. There was luggage with blue and white background with Pokéball at the corners. Definitely it was my luggage. I took it and started looking at Left Luggage counter again to check whether Mom's luggage is coming or not.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked me. I don't know his language but living with him for years, made me understand what he said. He was probably asking what I was staring at. I pointed to the Left Luggage counter.

"I am waiting for Mom's luggage. She is busy talking with the lady at counter." I said and sighed, watching Pikachu pointing out there. It was her luggage. I took it up and started calling her.

"What happened Ash?" She asked me, and I handed her luggage. She took and started walking outside holding my hand. I moaned and kept walking to where I was being dragged to. I looked at my surroundings and it were so beautiful, people are playing with their Pokémon and it was developed city. Mom finally released her hand from mine and sat at the bench. I shrugged and sat too.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said to me and pointed to the Ice-Cream stand. I wanted to eat Ice-Cream too! I took out $10 from my Pocket, guessing the cost would be around $4. But I have to say to Mom first.

"Mom, I am going to that Ice-Cream stand." I said to her and was about to stand up but she holded my hand, making me unable to go. She made me sit at bench again. I moaned. I wanted to eat Ice-Cream with Pikachu!

"The bus is about to come and I am not taking any risk. Stay here. When we will reach Vaniville, unpack our luggages, getting ready, eat lunch. I will promise to give my money to you to eat Ice-Cream." She said to me and hissing. I sighed and sat at bench, waiting for the bus which was taking forever to come. Finally, we heard a horn and we took our luggages, going inside the bus. The bus was going to Vaniville and I am sure about it. We took the last seat which was totally empty and which gave us enough space to relax.

 _ **Serena's P.O.V**_

"Serena, go and meet your neighborhood ! I am sure you will get some new friends." Mama said to me. Fennekin was still sleeping in my room and it is better not to disturb her. I started heading to my neighborhood. There was only 1 house near mine which was next to my house. I walked to the door and knocked it. A boy opened that.

"Hi! I am Serena Yvonne. I recently moved into this neighborhood from Lumiose City! Hope we can become friends!" I introduced myself to the boy. He started shaking which made me keep my hand on his forehand to check whether he is okay or not.

"M-my name is C-Calem and I am since here from my c-childhood! We can s-sure become friends. I-if you want then y-you can stay here for long!" He said to me. I removed my hand from his forehand. He was alright. I gave him a smile and pink tints appeared on his cheeks which confused me. Why and how they appeared? I shrugged it and shook my head.

"Believe me. I do want to stay here but I also need to meet others neighborhood too to make them my friends! Nice to meet you Calem!" I said and started walking to other houses. Mama was right! I will get some new friends here soon!

 _ **Ash's P.O.V**_

"There we reached our house." Mom said opening the door but Pikachu and I were the first one to enter the house. I quickly ran upstairs and jumped on bed. It was so fluffy! Pikachu was still downstairs.

"Ash Ketchum! I know you want to rest, but who's going to carry your luggage?!" Mom said louder. I sighed and started walking downstairs. I took my luggage and started going upstairs my room. I opened the curtains of my room and looked someone was walking through park. Must be someone. I started opening my luggage and taking my clothes out.

"Ash! You must bath first." Mom said from stairs. She was right, I don't want to feel stinky entire day! I took the clothes which I am going to wear and headed to the bathroom, which was also clean.

 _ **Serena's P.O.V**_

"Mama! I am back home." I said and headed to my room. Fennekin was still sleeping. I made so many friends today! I sat on my bed and I took Math, English, Science, Chemistry and Social Studies with their notebooks, which I kept inside me bagpack for the High-School. I didn't know the time table and it is always better to carry main subject notebook when you don't know the time table. I turned on T.V., but there was nothing good show coming right now. I sighed and laid next to Fennekin and started tickling her.

"Fenne." She sneezed and I hugged her. I looked at the wall clock and it showed, that it was 7:30 P.M. already. The day went so fast! I sighed and walked to kitchen to eat dinner. Mama made Spaghetti and I took it from the bowl, dropping some of them on my plate and some one Fennekin's plate. I handed her folk and she started eating it.

 _ **Ash's P.O.V**_

"Mom! I want more." I said to Mom handing her the empty bowl of rice. She smiled and put that bowl on the skin. Why?!

"Mr. Ketchum, I am still not taking any risk." She said to me and had a sinister look on the face. I moaned. Seriously?! Am I too risky or what?!

"How!" I said in anger tone to her. She turned her sinister look in to smile again. I looked at Pikachu who was still eating the food. At least someone is lucky. Pikachu handed the bowl to Mom and pointing out to the rice container. She smiled and kept the bowl again in sink.

"Ash, you have High-School tomorrow and be ready for that! It's Vaniville High." She said to me and giggling. I smashed my head to table. I thought at least a week without school! I sighed and started walking to my room while Pikachu was in my shoulder. I went inside the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I exited bathroom and started putting whole books in the backpack. I changed into my boxers and tank top. I was ready to sleep now but seriously. High School?!

"Good night Pikachu." I said to him and drifted to sleep. I am ready for the High School tomorrow. Maybe! I felt something on my chest, it was Pikachu probably. Soon everything gone black.

 _ **Serena's P.O.V**_

"I am so excited for." I said to Fennekin but couldn't complete my sentence. I will make more friends in the High-School!

"Serena! You should sleep now." Mama said from downstairs. I moaned and gone inside the bathroom to brush my teeth. I wanted to wake up a little longer. I exited the bathroom and let Fennekin go. I changed to my casual sleeping outfit and tucked myself in blanket, drifting off to sleep.

End of _Chapter 1 : Friendhood_

 _A/N : That I may, boring chapter. xD Plot Twist : Coil Dude came and killed Calem with his knife. XoX Happy death Kalos ship. HAPPPY DEAAATH , HAPPPPPPPPPPY DEAAAAAAATH. Forever LIVE AMMMMMMMMMMMOURSHIP_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N : :/ If you want, how I made fun of my Math teacher. P.C. Me xD I seriously became centre of attraction that time. But for now, get attracted with story ;3 It's female. Boys who are looking for girl friends, my story is female ;3_

 _Chapter 2 : Paired To Two_

 _ **Ash's P.O.V**_

"It's like an animal is eating someone, in front my eyes!" Misty said to me looking at me with the speed I was eating my food. I could hear the giggles but I concentrated on eating food. Finally, I ate whole 4 plates of Pasta. Growling noises were coming out from my stomach. Everyone started laughing there.

"So Ash when did you came here?" Barry asked me. He had a burger on his plate. I kept staring it and started drooling. He shaked me and granting me to regain myself. I moaned and was ready to tell him the answer.

"I came yesterday.""He came yesterday." Serena and I said together. Everyone started clapping for what? Do they welcome a new member like this? I looked at them with confused look.

"Why were you clapping?" Serena asked them with the same confused look. Drew started whistling but May slapped him. But for what?

"You guys are going to be paired! I am sure for this!" Gary said in an exciting tone. Serena looked to me and shrugged. What did he even meant by paired? My legs were tired of playing soccer. Maybe that's why I am hungry .

"Paired in what?" Serena asked them. I wanted to ask that question. Pikachu hopped on my head, jumped and joint other Pokémon. I looked at Gary who was giving me a perfect sinister look. That's even better than the villain's sinister look.

"Ashy-Boy, got a girlfriend?" He whispered to me and pointed towards Serena who was talking in whispers with Misty. I sighed. Isn't that of course? Yes! She is my girlfriend! I nodded my head and Gary face-palmed himself. My stomach growled again. I stood up and headed to the counter, to buy more plate of Pasta.

 _ **Serena's P.O.V**_

"I am sure you guys will date in future!" May said in a cheery tone. We would date? I don't even know what is she talking about! I shrugged and Misty face palmed herself. Dawn and May did the same thing.

"Date is when two people go out." Misty and said sighed. Woah, there are so many new words to learn here!

"Then I date my Mama too." I said them, finally understand what she meant. They again face palmed and hurting themselves. I really don't hurt my nose for these reasons. Iris was giving me a complete weird look.

"I mean, mean. Argh, you guys will be couple! I mean those who you love from heart!" Dawn said little louder. This caught Drew's attention but he got slapped by May. They were staring me causing me to sweat drop.

"We all are couples?" I asked them. I do love my friends! They had again face palmed themselves and Iris threw egg on the floor in anger. Why were the angry with me? Aren't we couple?

"You know the meaning of love right? No, you don't! You guys are one true pairing!" Iris said giving an answer to the question she asked me. Everyone knows the meaning of love. I nodded my head and she patted the back. We heard the bell ring. I quickly put my empty tray in the bin. Ash did the same and he started walking next to me. Maybe he was heading to his class.

"Serena? What's your next class?" He asked me taking out the book of science, from the locker. Yes! We have a period together. I opened my locker and took out the book of Science. I showed him the Science book.

"Great! We have a period together!" He said to me. I nodded and we made our way to the Science class. Ash felt something on his shoulder and it was his Pikachu. He took and dropped hmk on the ground. He started going to the Play Centre.

"So Ash, where you were living before? I was living in Lumiose City before." I asked him and walking to the Science class. He looked at me and started looking at ground.

"I was living in Pallet Town which is in Kanto." He said to me. Kanto is way too far from here! We visited there in holidays. Pleasant Town, just like Vaniville. We finally reached the class and sat next to each other. Finally, the Professor came.

"Students, before we start study. We have two new students. Please welcome them." We got up and introduced ourselves getting back to our original seat. He was teaching about Salt Water Power. I never knew that it had power.

"Class, you are going to prepare a project on Salt Water Power. Decide your partners." Professor said. I looked at Ash who was scratching his nose. He was looking cute.

 _ **Ash's P.O.V**_

"That's it! We are together then." I said to Serena who nodded in response. Half of the class were moaning causing Professor to slam his book on table. Serena started giggling at this. I heard the bell ring.

"Dismissed." Professor said. Everyone quickly ran out of class, while I was walking. Professor moaned and smashed his head onto the table. I quickly ran to Gary to tell him that he was right.

"Hey Gary! You were right. We are paired." I said to Gary who fell to the ground listening that. I shrugged and extended him the hand but he used my hand for face-palm. What's wrong with him. He got up and walked away from me in shock.

"Ash, my house or your house?" Serena said approaching me. I don't wanted to be bossy. I will just let her decide this.

"Your choice." I said to her and giving her a smile. She started thinking. I kept waiting for her. I finally heard a bell ring.

"Your house! And there you go with my address and number!" She said to me and writing her information on the piece of paper and did the same. We waved each other.

 _ **Serena's P.O.V**_

"H-hey Serena!" Calem said approaching me. I waved him and he waved me back. His whole face was red and covered with sweat. Maybe he had sports period. It must be to hot outside. Glad, I have no sports period today.

"I w-wonder if you want to g-go out w-with me!" He asked me. I wanted to go with my friends but I had project to do. I took out a piece of paper, wrote my information and gave to him. He gladly took it.

"Sorry, I can't go. I have a project to do with Ash. Well umm, see you later!" I said to him, waving back and frowning. He sighed and waved me back. I ran to Misty who was talking with Iris. I tapped her shoulder and she looked back.

"You were right! Ash and me are paired up!" I said to them, and they started at me awe. This confused me again. I shrugged and started walking to English class. I looked behind and they were still staring me. Why are they staring at me with awe? They were staring at me just like in the Café

 _End of Chapter 3 : Paired To Two_

 _A/N : Holy Hawai! Like it? Click the star button :D That's a shooting star :D Star which is going to crash with Calem._


End file.
